Anouk
by Lia Galanodel
Summary: V:tM Based on my current LARP char, Anouk, and her PC Sire, Raph. One of my only Mf fics : WARNING-Contains CPBDSM of a minor with Ds fuelling the fire. Don't like? Don't read.


A/N- Alright. This entire story is based upon my current character in a Live Action RolePlay of Vampire: The Masquerade. It is pretty much the back story of the girl, and how she was found and raised by her Sire. Her Sire is an actual PC, but since I wrote this between 1:30am and 6:30am last night, I'm almost positive that I got his personality wrong. So, apologies go to Raph, who will probably correct my mistakes at the next game session... (grin) This also is my first real attempt at writing about D/s related stuff, and I still don't know too much about mechanics, so I took quite a few liberties. Since I'm not a sub in RL, I don't really know how it all works. Of course, I'm sure Raph would help me out if I asked him... but I'm too shy IRL... (blush)  
  
WARNING! Story contains severe corporal punishment of a minor, and even goes into some BDSM stuff before the girl turns 18. If this squicks you, please turn back now.  
  
A/N 2.0- By the way, just to clarify a few things- Anouk is pronounced (Ann- ook) and Raph is pronounced (Ray-ff). And yes, I got her name from the little girl in Chocolat, because I like odd names, and I love Johnny Depp. (Tehe had to find a way to fit him in there somehow!) Raph is a Ravnos on the Path of Paradox, which is why her being of Romani blood matters. Although, he does seem to have a relativly large amount of humanity left... Most everyone else in the house is ghouled, although one of the men is also a vampire, but is a Caitiff adopted into the family.  
  
***  
  
It was the 5th anniversary of their meeting, and Raph had something very special planned for the youngest of his submissives, Anouk. She had been with him for five years. To him, five years usually was the blink of an eye, but ever since he had met Anouk, time seemed to slow down. Perhaps it was because she had been so young. He had found her prostituting on a corner in Cleveland when she had been only 14 years old. Normally, Raph couldn't care less about prostitutes, since he had a dungeon full of beautiful men and women back home, but something about Anouk had caught his eye.  
  
Yes, she was beautiful, no doubt about that, but there was something else about the girl that Raph couldn't put his finger on. She seemed innocent, and yet vicious. Seductive, but shy, and mysterious, but familiar. She intrigued him enough that he decided to offer her a home, without so much as one word having passed between them.  
  
For her part, Anouk was quite infatuated with Raph as well. She could tell he was not an ordinary man, but couldn't decide what he was instead. The way that he looked at her was so intense she almost felt violated. It was as though he was claiming her as his own, through just a glance. Having worked the streets for some time, she had assumed she could take anything, but Raph unnerved her. And the most confusing part of it was, she almost was enjoying it.  
  
Anouk couldn't help a blush rise to her face when Raph approached her for the first time. Seriously thinking about turning him down, just to go and recollect herself, she waited a moment to see what he would do. After giving her a once over, he spoke.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
He had said it with such authority, he figured she wouldn't be able to do anything but obey. However, he was used to speaking to his trained subs, and not a girl off the street. Raph had already set a foot in the street, before he turned, expecting to see her on his heels. Instead he saw the girl cross her arms and sneer at him in defiance.  
  
Anouk had not expected the order, but the way he said it seemed to bring out something in her. Her heart had started to race and she could feel the adrenaline pumping. She felt butterflies in her stomach at the sound of his command, and couldn't help but notice them increase when he turned and glared at her. The way he was acting made her want to goad him, as a curiosity she never had known encompassed her. What would he do? He was so confident, so incredibly sure that she would do everything he asked, she could feel the excitement course through her at just the slight thought of 'What if I refuse?' Suddenly, a thousand thoughts flew through her head. 'Will he yell at me? Will he grab me? How much will he take? What's his breaking point? What will happen when he loses it?'  
  
"Hey, fuck you! You can't tell me what to do without paying first, fucker. And I might just charge you extra for your assumptions."  
  
Instead of blowing his top, like she had feared/hoped, he smiled at her. Gesturing with his hand, he tried to get her to follow him. She was still looking a little defiant, but when he started walking again, she followed, unwilling to let this weird man get away from her.  
  
He led her to his car, and opened the passenger side door for her. She was still acting bold, but he could tell she was hesitant about the car. Thinking she might not want to be in such close proximity, he closed the passenger door, and opened one of the back doors. She looked a little relieved, but waited for him to get in the driver's seat first, before getting into the car herself.  
  
At first, the car ride was silent. Raph made it seem like he was concentrating on driving, instead of on her, and Anouk was examining the car. There were a few things in the car that made her want to ask questions, notably the whip lying on the seat next to her, and the manacles on the floor, but she held her tongue. Instead, she looked out the window and noticed they had left Cleveland. Confused, and starting to get a little scared, she spoke up.  
  
"Uhm... where are we going?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Oh," she said, falling back into silence.  
  
"Don't worry... I'm not going to do anything to you unless you want me to."  
  
Again, caught off guard, Anouk looked at the eyes in the rear-view mirror, sharply. If he wasn't going to do anything, why did he take her? And what did he mean by 'unless you want me to.'? She could see him smirking, and felt her ire rise. Was he trying to insinuate that she wanted him to hurt her? Did she? No, of course not... but... then again...  
  
She swore under her breath. Now she was confusing herself, and the annoying thing was that he seemed to know it. She sat in silence, getting angrier at each passing minute, but not completely sure why. Raph had started to smile, recognizing exactly what was going through her mind, and let her stew for a few minutes, before changing the topic.  
  
"So, you have a name?"  
  
"Ann. Well, actually it's Anouk, but I usually go by Ann."  
  
"Anouk? That's not an American name..."  
  
"No, my parents were from Romania."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah... they were gypsies."  
  
Raph tried not to show his happiness at this comment. He had known there was something about the girl, and now he knew what. Being of Romani blood himself, he had usually been able to recognize other members of the family, but every now and then he would miss one. He supposed he would have figured it out on his own sooner or later anyway.  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"I dunno. I ran away a while ago."  
  
"You ran away? Why? How old are you, anyway?"  
  
"Well...I'm 14 for one thing..." Anouk tried to think of a nice way to put 'they ran out of money and couldn't do anything for themselves except be depressed', but couldn't. She also didn't really want to go into it with this guy right now anyway. "It's a long story, and I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
The rest of the car ride was in silence, but not too long had passed before they came upon a long dirt driveway that led to a large house. Raph parked the car and opened the door for Anouk, before leaning in and pulling out the whip. He smiled at Anouk's startled gasp, and led the way to the door.  
  
"Don't worry. It's not for you." Raph coiled the whip around his shoulder, and opened the door to the house. "Just ignore everyone else for now. They're gonna be curious, but you don't need to answer any questions you don't want to. If any of them give you problems, come to me and I'll take care of it."  
  
Still a little shaken, Anouk caught the glance he gave to the whip when he said he'd take care of it, and felt the adrenaline surge again. She couldn't figure out why her body would get a jolt of excitement mixed with fear every time he mentioned or made reference to the whip, but she was getting a little annoyed with it.  
  
She followed Raph into the house, and couldn't take her eyes off everything. He seemed to be rich, because he had a large collection of old fashioned furniture, along with several old looking rugs. He led her through the front hall, the living room, and the dining room, before stopping at the kitchen.  
  
At first, Ann thought there was a break in the show or something, because when they entered the living room, all 4 of the people in it stood up, no matter what they were in the middle of. Ann looked at Raph and raised an eyebrow, but he just ignored them and continued into the next room. Once he left the room, everyone sat down again and went back to what they were doing, although two women cast curious glances in Ann's direction. They didn't say anything, though, and Ann had run after Raph by the time they went back to their original conversation.  
  
There was no one in the dining room when they went through, but when they got to the kitchen, Ann was surprised to see the same thing happen again. There were only two people in the kitchen, a man and a woman, and Ann was shocked again when the man bowed his head, and spoke.  
  
"Welcome home, Master Raph. I apologize for not having anyone ready for you, we did not expect your return until tomorrow. Shall I prepare a glass, sir?"  
  
"No, thanks. I wasn't planning on coming back until tomorrow either, but I found something that I had to bring home with me. She's only a guest for now, so tell the others. Ann, are you hungry?"  
  
"Hold on a sec, fucker... a guest? No way... I thought you hired me... if you're not gonna fuck me, take me back... I've got other people t'please you know." Anouk stared at 'Master Raph' coldly, trying to decide upon staying or running, and coming up blank. Raph turned and looked at the girl seriously.  
  
"You're not going back, and I'm not gonna fuck you. You're done with that job, and you're gonna live here for the time being. Look, it's almost dawn, I gotta get to bed. We'll talk more tomorrow, but for now you're gonna go to bed too. And I don't care if you don't stay there, but you can't leave this house before you and I talk and decide what to do with you. Staci, show Ann where your room is, she'll be sharing with you today. I'll be up by nine."  
  
Anouk watched Raph leave the room, and frowned. She didn't want to be stuck with a houseful of people she didn't know, but it seemed she had no choice. And though she was tired, she couldn't help but feel another excitement surge at the thought of running off, just to see what he would do.  
  
Staci looked at the girl kindly, and showed her their room. It was a normal sized bedroom, with one large bed and a dresser. There was a bookshelf as well, but it was mostly empty, and the mirror above the bureau had a bunch of magazine pictures taped to it. Ann looked a little wary at the bed, and Staci apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry... there aren't any single beds in the house, except for one of Master's. We all sleep together... it's nothing to be ashamed or uncomfortable about. Look, if it really bothers you that much, I'll go sleep on the couch, and you can have the bed. Alright?"  
  
Ann sighed and replied in the negative. She had never really cared before tonight who she slept with, but for some reason the people living in Raph's house made her uncomfortable. Maybe it was because they all seemed so subservient to Raph. Or maybe there was something different entirely. Whatever it was, Ann decided to put it out of her head for the time being, and settled in for some much needed sleep.  
  
***  
  
She awoke later in the day, and stretched. When she got up, she suddenly remembered where she was and who she was with, and gasped. She didn't know what she could do, except wait for Raph to wake up and talk with her. She could also run away and try to get back to Cleveland, but she didn't know where she was in the first place, and had no money. Sighing, she decided to wait, and went downstairs to try and find Staci.  
  
Staci was in the kitchen, helping the man Raph spoke with the night before make dinner. She was in the middle of stirring something on the stove when she noticed Ann come in the room and smiled.  
  
"Good evening, Ann! Did you have a nice sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks... is Raph up yet?"  
  
"No, Master Raph doesn't usually get out of bed until the sun's gone down. Are you hungry? I could make you a sandwich or something."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks... but I can do it by myself..."  
  
"Oh don't worry, I'd be glad to. Besides, you don't know your way around the kitchen, and might accidentally grab something that you shouldn't. No offence..."  
  
Ann shrugged, feeling a little incompetent. A few minutes, and a full stomach, later, Ann thanked Staci, and decided to look around. There weren't as many people around as there was the night before, but it was still hard to find a little privacy.  
  
Finally, she found a room that no one was in. It looked like a study or an office of some sort. There was a large desk in the room, along with lots of filled bookcases, and a comfy looking sofa. There were also a few file cabinets, and a large old looking globe. But Anouk ignored all that and went straight over to one of the windows. She had made up her mind to run away, but only to the end of the driveway, at most. She wanted to know what Raph would do, and was determined to find out.  
  
Adrenaline rushing again, she silently opened one of the windows and removed the screen. Then, she sat on the windowsill, swung her legs out, and manuvered her body so that she could slide out without any problems. Once she was out, she tried to reclose the window, but wasn't able to from the outside. She shrugged indifferently before creeping through the bushes all the way to the end of the driveway. She climbed a tree and took refuge in the branches, settling back to wait for anyone to notice she was gone.  
  
She had been waiting for at least 4 hours before anything happened. Ann had gone almost insane with boredom after maybe the first half hour, and spent the rest of the time wondering what Raph would do to her if he found her. She had several theories, each more grisly than the one before it, and tried to decide if she would like any or not. Most of them certainly sounded good in her head, but she didn't know anything about her physical pain tolerance.  
  
Finally, her musing was interrupted by the sound of a car approaching the tree. It was pitch black outside, except for the car's headlights, and Ann found herself almost shaking with excitement and fear. Would they find her in the tree? It didn't take long to find out, since the car was heading directly towards the tree. It slowed to a halt at the base of the tree trunk, and a figure stepped out of the driver's side. Ann knew instantly it was Raph, but she still was taken by surprise when she heard him.  
  
"Anouk, get in the car."  
  
If she had thought the first order he gave her was authoritative, she knew now that it was actually closer to casual speech. By now her fear won out over her excitement, and she shakingly got out of the tree, and obeyed.  
  
She quickly and silently squashed herself into the backseat, as far away from Raph as she could possibly get. Although he didn't look too angry, she could tell she was in trouble. The short drive back to the house felt like an eternity to Ann. Raph parked the car again, and got out. Ann didn't know what to do, so she stayed put. A few seconds later her door opened, and Raph grabbed her bicep and pulled her out of the car. He led her through the now buzzing house, and took her to a stairway at the back of the house that she had missed during her exploration. It led down, into darkness that was pierced only by the shafts of light coming from the open door.  
  
Trembling in Raph's grasp, Ann was made to go down the stairs first. It was a little awkward, since he refused to let go of her arm, but she managed to make it to the bottom without falling. Here, Raph took the lead again, and dragged her to a door that looked like it belonged in a maximum security penitentiary. He pulled out the key for it with his free hand, opened it, and led them both through. Ann couldn't help but flinch as the door slammed shut.  
  
They now were in a dark room, lit only by red colored light bulbs. Ann could see a St. Andrew's cross standing in the corner, with five hooks on the wall next to it; each hook holding a different whip. There was also a very sturdy table, and a contraption that looked like an easel with a bar across it. An umbrella stand full of a number of canes stood next to it, so Ann assumed that had something to do with it. Other contraptions were scattered about, each one looking mean and menacing in its own way. There also was a large wardrobe that stood open, showing off a selection of paddles: leather, plastic, and wood in all different sizes. There were three other doors in the room, all closed.  
  
Raph let go of Ann's arm, and let her look around the room while he decided what to use on her. He was sure of what she was feeling, but didn't know if she'd be able to admit her needs to herself. If she did, then he could go harsher, but if she didn't... well, he probably already scarred her mentally just by bringing her down here in the first place. Finally, he chose a leather paddle about the size of his palm, and walked back over to her.  
  
Ann was looking around the room in a type of daze. Again, she felt her excitement surge at the sight, but when her eyes returned to Raph, everything was lost to fear. He led her by her hand to one of the other three doors, and opened it. He turned the light on, and the room was revealed to look like a type of child's nursery. There was a crib in one corner, and a child-sized bed in the other. Everything was painted with pastels, and the changing table was oversized. There was a wardrobe in here too, but it was closed so Ann didn't know what was inside. Completing the room was a child size desk, with a chair and a Sesame Street desk lamp.  
  
Raph led her inside, and closed the door. He put the paddle on the desk, and pulled out the chair. He sat, and looked at Ann, who was almost as pale as he was. Guiding her to him, he took advantage of her fear, and pulled down her jeans. Then, he gently but firmly laid her down across his lap, and picked up the paddle.  
  
"Anouk, we both know you disobeyed me to test me. Hopefully you'll realize that it isn't necessary, but maybe you won't. Either way, you're going to be punished for your disobedience. But you present me with a special problem. Because of your age, I would consider it to be improper to train you as a submissive, even if you wanted to. Also, I can't give you a severe punishment, since you're still growing, and your body wouldn't be able to take it. Therefore, I've decided to punish you as if you were a daughter or niece. I won't expose you to the pleasurable side just yet, but if you stay and behave, when you're older, I can guarantee you'll find out you never want to leave again. That said, don't think I'm going to go easy on you, either. Even though this first one was inevitable, you're about to learn what a punishment spanking is about, so you can try to avoid them in the future."  
  
Without any other hesitations, Raph secured the girl to his lap with his left arm around her waist, and started firmly smacking her panty clad bottom with the paddle in slow even strokes. Almost immediately Ann started squirming, but she kept trying to hold back the yelps and squeals of pain. Raph kept her still with almost no effort, and began to speed up the process, expertly going from one cheek to the other, back and forth. Ann started crying hard, and couldn't stop her feet from kicking, until Raph gave a hard smack to her thighs, and told her to "Stop that kicking, little girl."  
  
Her bottom was completely enflamed, yet Raph showed no sign of stopping. Anouk was sobbing loudly, squirming with all her might, and yet Raph still kept paddling. She knew her butt must have been a deep purple by this time, but Raph still kept going. Ann even started to plead for him to stop through her tears, sobbing out apologies. Finally she ran out of energy, and stopped squirming. She hung limply over Raph's lap, sobbing in pain, and finally, Raph put down the paddle.  
  
"You will not disobey me again, understand?"  
  
Anouk nodded at the floor, tears still running down her chin.  
  
"Say it, Anouk."  
  
Using what little voice she had left, Ann repeated the words. "I will not disobey you again, sir..."  
  
Raph raised an eyebrow at the 'sir', a little surprised to hear her use it, but pleased none-the-less. It seemed as though she didn't even notice that she'd said it, but Raph could understand that she was concentrating on other things.  
  
"Good girl."  
  
Gently, he helped Ann stand and put her jeans back on. She couldn't help but flinch when the material made contact with her bottom, but Raph tried his best to minimize the pain. He knew she would be feeling this for a few days at least, and for the first time, he actually felt sorry he had spanked her. This girl must be special indeed, to make a Dom feel bad for punishing one of his subjects.  
  
***  
  
Slowly, Anouk began to grow into a grown woman. Raph began to find out just how different raising a child is, than a sub. He had decided not to begin her training until she was at the very least 16, and preferably 17, just to make sure her body had finished growing.  
  
Ann, however, had finally discovered what the excitement surges were about, and would beg Raph to begin training as soon as possible. She used just about every tactic she knew of, from arguing to blackmail, but soon decided that pestering your future Master spelled out bad things to come. (Of course, the leather paddle, which had been given specifically to her, helped make that decision clear...) Of course, Raph had truly started to train her since the first time he paddled her, since obedience is one of the main lessons, but he didn't tell her so. He actually had bet himself on how long it would take her to figure that out, and so far it looked as though the new car was merrily on its way to his garage. Plus, the trickster in him couldn't help but enjoy the fact that it was right in front of her, but she couldn't see it.  
  
Ann quickly adapted to the house and everyone in it, soon becoming a favorite among the men, and a sore spot among the women. Except for Staci, who always seemed to have a soft spot for the girl, and Anouk would always try to return the favors. And although Ann knew about the dungeon, now, she still had no clue about the biggest secret Raph possessed. And, oddly enough, she never seemed to question the obvious.  
  
The only problem with the situation was that Anouk had fallen head over heels for Raph. She tried to conceal it, but when you live in a house with 11 other people, it's hard to keep secrets. It had started out alright... no one seemed to notice how depressed she would get when Raph was away on business. But soon, after being denied training so many times, Ann began to grow jealous of the rest of the subs. She wanted all the time she could get with her father-figure, and was loathe to share it with anyone. Ann had started snapping at the other women, and at first, everyone attributed it to teenage hormones, but soon the real reason became apparent. She also had started becoming very secretive and defiant, even towards Raph.  
  
Anouk just couldn't understand why she wasn't allowed to at least watch other's training. She felt that it was completely unfair, and started becoming extremely jealous. Raph had noticed something was wrong with his youngest, but, like everyone else, hoped it was just a teenage phase, and ignored it. The tension kept building until one day when Anouk was caught eavesdropping a training session.  
  
She had been incredibly jealous of the newer of the girls, Jasmine, because Jasmine looked to be about the same age at Ann. She didn't find out until later that that wasn't true, but for a time she felt like she was forgotten about. Finally, one night Ann screwed up her courage, put the penalties out of her mind, and crept down into the dungeon. She knew only certain people had permission to be in the dungeon, and she wasn't one of them, but she had stolen a key from Raph's desk in the study. Half an hour before it was supposed to begin, Ann was hidden comfortably away in a corner.  
  
Everything went without a hitch, until suddenly, Anouk realized that Raph was facing straight towards her. Although she didn't know, he hadn't been looking that way until he heard an expletive from a sudden movement behind the wardrobe.  
  
"...it can't be," Raph had said quietly under his breath. "She knows better... how did she get in?"  
  
Jasmine turned her head to try and see why Raph had stopped whipping her, and gave him a concerned glance. "Is everything alright, Master?"  
  
"What? Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt this, Jas, but I just realized I forgot to take care of something..." Raph started to lay the whip down, but then decided to have Jasmine hold it, and put the handle in her mouth. "Hold this for me while I'm gone... hang tight, I'll be right back."  
  
Jasmine nodded, and tried to smile, but couldn't since she had the whip in her mouth and was tied up by her wrists.  
  
Ann didn't know what had happened, since she was too preoccupied with hiding. Thus, it was easy for Raph to sneak up behind her, and pull her up by her belt loops.  
  
"What are you doing, Anouk?!" Raph yelled, causing the girl to bite her 16 year old lip and look at the ground in shame.  
  
"W-watching, s-sir..." She softly replied. Raph took hold of her chin, and made her look at him.  
  
"And are you allowed to watch, girl?"  
  
"N-no, sir..."  
  
"So explain to me why you are. Also, how you happened to enter, since I don't recall giving you permission to be in here without me."  
  
"W-well... I wanted to watch to try to get an idea of how things work... s-so I'm prepared, yanno?... A-and, well... I got in by s-stealing the key in your desk, sir..." She faltered, starting to cry at how much trouble she was in.  
  
"Well, little girl, one thing my girls learn is that I am the Master. Therefore, I make the rules, and you, as the sub, or even as the baby girl in my household, OBEY THEM!" Raph shouted, already determined to leave a lasting impression. Ann's tears started falling faster, and she even found herself trembling.  
  
Wasting no time, Raph pulled her over to the table, stripped her, and bent her across it. She immediately grabbed the handles provided for such an occasion, and Raph quickly put the restraints on her. Once she was secured to the table, Raph went back over the to paddle wardrobe, and pulled out the 36" long wooden school paddle, along with a heavy two tailed tawse. He returned to his young charge, and came the closest he's ever been to a waiver of resolve when he saw her silently crying and trembling against the table. Then he reminded himself about what she'd done, and regained his confidence.  
  
"Now, little girl, I know something must be bothering you, because you've never been this deliberately defiant before. But the time to talk about that is later. Now, you are going to be punished for sneaking into my study and stealing the dungeon key, entering the dungeon without me, and eavesdropping on a private meeting which doesn't concern you. You. Know. Better."  
  
The first three cracks of the school paddle echoed through the dungeon, quickly followed by a cry of pain. Raph was spacing out the hits perfectly, so that she felt the full effect of one before the next was applied. He was being very slow and meticulous, determined to teach the girl a lesson she will never forget. It didn't take long for her to start struggling against her bonds, but Raph knew that they would need more strength than what his little girl had in order to break them. As he continued paddling her, she started sobbing, her heaving chest trying to come free from the table.  
  
Raph continued with the school paddle until her bottom was a very deep red, when he changed to the tawse. Knowing all the little places tawses can reach, he started whipping her thighs and butt, until Ann had again become completely motionless, except for the sobbing. He changed back to the school paddle for 10 good hard final whacks, and used all his strength for each. At the end, there was an exhausted and pained little girl who doubted she'd ever be able to sit again.  
  
Raph carried her up to her room, and laid her face down on the bed. He didn't even bother dressing her, but instead kissed her forehead, as she fell asleep, weak from exhaustion. He came back once he'd finished with Jasmine, and found Anouk awake and crying as she stood in front of the mirror and examined her butt. Raph didn't particularly like the sight of her bruised, broken, and bleeding bottom, but felt confident that she had learned her lesson.  
  
He smiled at her from the doorway, admiring the rest of her naked body, as she obliviously poked and prodded her posterior very gently. He had just recently decided that she was past the time when he had to deal with impropriety, as her body was very nearly completely done changing, and she was becoming a woman instead of the little girl he knew.  
  
Raph broke himself out of his musing and remembered the task at hand. Needlessly swallowing, he steeled himself, and launched himself into confronting his worst subject: teenage girl problems.  
  
"Ann, what's wrong? You've been acting rather strange lately... Are you alright?"  
  
"Yessir... I'm fine." She tried to stay focused on his face, but wasn't able to.  
  
Raph crossed his arms and sighed. "You're lying."  
  
"No, I'm not... really, I'm fine."  
  
"Look me in the eyes and say that."  
  
Anouk tried to bring her gaze to meet his, but wasn't able to do so. Raph frowned, and sat back against the headboard of her bed. He guided her to him, and gently made her curl up in his lap, so that he was cradling her in his arms.  
  
"Please, Ann, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."  
  
To his surprise, she burst out in tears again.  
  
"It's really stupid... a-an' I don't wanna tell you cuz it involves you..."  
  
"Don't worry, Ann, I promise I won't get upset. Just tell me..."  
  
"I'mjealousthatyouspendsomuchtimewitheveryoneandnotmebutIknowit'sstupidan'se lfishandthatyou'redoingyourbestbutIjustwantmoretimetogethercuzyou'retheclose stthingtoaparentI'veeverhad." Anouk looked down into her lap, blushing and trying to hold back the tears. She was a little surprised that she really had bared her soul like that, but couldn't have been prepared in the least for Raph's reaction.  
  
After taking a moment to process everything she said, Raph couldn't help but burst out laughing. "That's all? Good God, I though you had a disease or something! Oh, don't cry, Ann... I understand what you're thinking. And honestly, I think it's time for something to be done."  
  
Anouk looked up at Raph, a little confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you're 16 now, and from the look of you, you're fully developed... and your body responded well to your punishment, so by the look of things, I'd say you're re-"  
  
"Really?! You're not joking? Even after what I did today you still...!" Ann beamed at Raph, and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"I'm glad you're excited. But you do realize this means lots of change... our entire relationship will change. I can't train you and maintain a fatherly role at the same time. I can only be one or the other. Master or Father. I'm leaving the decision completely up to you."  
  
"Well... what's the difference?"  
  
"As your Master, I will give you pleasure through sexual means, and vice versa. As a father, I'd take care of you, more akin to what I'm doing now. That's not to say I don't care about you when you're my sub, but it wouldn't be such an easily openable subject. The biggest difference is as your Master, I ideally have complete power over you. As your father, you have more freedoms."  
  
"And you don't care which I choose?"  
  
"Honestly, I have my preference, but I'd be happy either way."  
  
"I think I'm going to continue what I've dreamt about ever since you found me two years ago... so, when do we begin training, Master?"  
  
***  
  
For the next three years, Anouk learned everything Raph could possibly teach her. She learned the wonders of a sensual spanking, as opposed to a punishment one, and never has regretted her decision to start the training. She was a quick learner, and proved to be as capable in the giving department, as she was in the receiving. Although Raph continued to set aside times for play, Anouk started spending more of her time training the newer subs.  
  
At first, she was just doing the basic breaking in of the subs, but soon Raph let her take over the entire process, up to the point where she was. After then, Raph would usually let them go, confident that they'd always remember their training, but sometimes another Dom would find something to complain about. If it was something that had been learned in Ann's lessons, Raph would take note, then when their schedules met, Ann would not only spend the time relearning the lesson, but also would end up being punished as well.  
  
Even with her busy schedule and less frequent time spent with Raph, Anouk was unbelievably happy. She wished that things could stay like this forever, and one time, told Raph so.  
  
She had been expecting him to laugh and agree, but instead he became rather thoughtful, as if he really were considering it. She smiled, but looked a little confused.  
  
"I was just joking, Master... It was a silly idea. I know it can't happen."  
  
He didn't reply, and Ann wished she had never said it. As his sub, she existed to serve him, and never ever meant to cause him pain. But that's what it seemed as though she had done.  
  
Feeling wretched, she had gone to her Master begging forgiveness, and asking for punishment. Raph just smiled at her, and looked nostalgic. She couldn't have known, but her actions then and there were the deciding factor that Raph needed.  
  
The night of their 5th anniversary, Raph decided would be the best night to for his surprise. Anouk had turned 19, and to celebrate Raph feasted with her, and drank wine. He made sure she had the wine three nights in a row, before everything was ready for the anniversary.  
  
That night, they had gone out to dinner at a very fancy, very unusual restaurant. It seemed far too cold for Anouk, and everyone there not only seemed to know her Master, but was as pale as him too. They had a relatively nice meal (well she did anyway. For some reason her Master just drank wine all night) and as they sat back enjoying the music, Raph decided to let go of the secret he'd held for 5 years.  
  
"Ann, remember when you mentioned how you wished things could stay like this forever? What would you say if I told you it was possible? If I knew the secret to making it happen?"  
  
"Honestly, Master, no offence, but I'd say you have had enough wine for the night."  
  
"You don't believe me, and I don't blame you. But what I'm telling you is true. I am immortal. I am a Vampire. Nothing less than the sun or a hell of a lot of damage can kill me. I am immune to disease, poison, suffocation, cold, warmth, and the list goes on."  
  
Ann gasped, and couldn't seem to figure out why no one else in the restaurant seemed to care.  
  
"I'm a walking corpse. You know perfectly well that I'm only active at night. You've never seen me eat, except once. And be greatful for it, I spent many long hours cleaning out my system afterwards. I only drink wine, and red wine, at that. Except it's not wine, it's blood.  
  
"I've managed to keep it a secret from you for the past five years, and only bring it up now because I've been granted permission to create a childe. A new Vampire. I have been considering this for a few weeks now, and finally, I chose you. You don't have to say yes. This is like that decision you made 3 years ago, except this one is not reversible. Again, I have my preference, but the choice is yours."  
  
"What's this involve?"  
  
"How do you become a Vampire? You need to die. One you've died, all the blood needs to be drained from your body, and then I feed your corpse some of my blood. You will reawaken as my Childe. From there, you will go through another type of training, though this is nothing like what you know. Vampires have special powers, and you'll need to learn how to use them. Then there is more, but it is unimportant at the moment."  
  
"How would I die...?"  
  
"However you wanted to, as long as your body is intact and I can get to it."  
  
"And it would be guaranteed that I would reawaken? I don't want to die..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Anouk paused for a long time, carefully thinking over everything. Raph waited patiently, hoping she would say yes, but not entirely positive that she would. Finally, she came to a decision, but couldn't hide the terror in her eyes.  
  
"I'd like you to make me a Vampire." 


End file.
